True Blue Friends
by MegaMon2580
Summary: Megaman gets sent to Sonic's world, sick and confused. Trying to get home, he, Sonic, and Tails come in contact with Dr. Light. An accident occurs and Dr. Light, Protoman, and Roll get sent to Sonic's world. With the help of Sonic and Tails, can Megaman and the others get back home? Or are they stuck there forever?
1. Prologue

**_In Megaman's World_**

Rock was helping Dr. Light as always when the alarm went off. Rock and Roll ran into the main room where the monitor showed what was happening. Dr. Light was catching up when Roll cried,

"Rock! Dr. Wily's at it again! You must stop him!"

Rock transformed into Megaman. He looked at his faithful dog Rush. Rush was sleeping. Not wanting to wake him up, Megaman ran to the Skull Secret Zone.

"Megaman… so nice of you to drop by!"

"Wily!"

Suddenly, Megaman was hit on the back of the head and felt weak as something was inserted into his arm. It was… was it a robot that was behind him? He couldn't tell. A portal showed up and the robot shoved him into it. Megaman changed into Rock before he became unconscious.

 ** _In Sonic's World_**

Sonic was happily running in Green Hill Zone when a random portal appeared. Curious, he went closer. The portal went away and in its place was a… human? Sonic had to do a double take.

'I better take him to Tails. He might know what to do.' Sonic thought.

The boy looked about 10 or so and had light brown hair. Picking him up gently, Sonic ran to the house where Tails was, and on the way there, he couldn't help but wonder if the kid was okay or not.


	2. Chapter 1

I do NOT own Sonic or Megaman. SEGA and Capcom does.

As Sonic ran to the house he and Tails lived in, Sonic couldn't help but wonder who this kid was; where he came from; those kinds of questions (although we know it's Megaman). The boy was slightly warm in Sonic's arms. When he got to the house, Tails greeted him.

"Hi Sonic! How's it going?"

"It's okay Tails. You won't believe what happened. I found this portal and it vanished and in its place was this boy."

"Is he okay?"

"I… I'm not sure. I was hoping you could help me."

He nodded. They went to the guest room that nobody was using. Sonic gently laid him down on the bed. Tails put a hand to the boys' forehead.

"Definitely has a fever."

"Will he be okay Tails?"

"Unfortunately I only know how to fix machines, not humans. We don't get humans often, so I don't know what to do."

"Oh…"

They went quiet. Sonic hoped the boy was okay. Because, well, he's just a kid. If he WAS human, what would they do? He might not be from here. If he ISN'T, how would they get him home? Those were the questions that were in Sonic's mind that were unanswered at the moment.

Megaman wanted to open his eyes so bad but his stomach decided otherwise. Even though he's a robot, he can feel, sleep, eat, and has other human abilities, which include him being able to be sick. Roll was at one point, with roboenza (Mega Man 10). He wondered… did he catch the roboenza virus? Sure; being a hero was fun for him, but even robots need a break; a day off or two. He might be a robot, but he's technically a kid. 10 years old, in fact.

' _Hmm… Ow… that fever is really heating up my circuits. I don't even know where I am. I hope I can get home. Dad would help me… right…? I wonder what they're doing. I just hope they're all okay. Roll… Rush… Blues… Dr. Light… Eddie… Auto… Beat… Tango… all of them really… I hope I can_ _SEE_ _them all again. Now… I just hope I can get home. I miss all of them._ ' He thought.


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own Sonic, Megaman, or any of the characters. only story plot.

' _The kid sure can sleep._ ' Sonic thought.

Even if Sonic was 15, he could take care of Tails with little or no trouble at all. But another kid to look after… hmm… he wasn't sure if he could do that… yet. He fell asleep shortly thinking about it. The next morning, Tails was in the workshop in their garage, so Sonic stayed up in the room with the kid (AKA Megaman). Sonic daydreamed some until he heard a groan from the kid. The kid opened his eyes (cough Megaman cough). His blue eyes looked into Sonic's green ones.

"Good to see you up kid. What's your name?" He asked.

The kid was silent for a while. Megaman couldn't help it. He was shy.

' _No need to rush him. Wait. He doesn't even know me yet. Boy am I stupid._ ' Sonic thought.

"I'm Sonic… Sonic the Hedgehog. Who are you?" he tried again.

"… Megaman… they call me Megaman." the kid said after finding the confidence to speak.

Sonic nodded. He called in Tails and Tails did the same thing he did.

"So… where do ya come from?" Sonic asked.

"I… I come from a planet called Earth. Where… where are we…?" Megaman asked.

"This is Mobius. You came from in a portal and Sonic brought you here." Tails said.

Megaman nodded.

"So… you're human…?" Sonic asked.

"Umm…"

Megaman seemed deep in thought. He wasn't asked that often, so he had to think on how to say who (or what) he was without freaking out the other two.

"Actually… I'm not. I'm a robot, but I can feel, sleep, eat, and have other human abilities."

Tails's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Wow! That's awesome!"

Megaman looked confused.

' _What's so special about being a robot?_ ' he thought.

"Tails is a mechanic and when he sees a machine or robot he's never seen before, he gets excited." Sonic explained.

Megaman nodded.

"How were you created?" Tails asked.

Megaman never expected this, so he stayed quiet.

"If you don't want to talk about it… it's…" Tails started.

"No no… it's okay. Well… I was designed by Dr. Light to be his lab assistant. Still am. Then his college, Dr. Wily, turned evil and I volunteered to become a fighting robot to keep peace in our town."

"Oh… that makes sense." Sonic said.

Megaman smiled. He still seemed shy, but he was getting better. Tails did the same thing.

' _Why is it younger kids who do this? Then again… I did the same thing too._ ' Sonic thought.

The pain intensified in Megaman's stomach.

' _Stupid virus._ _Wait… someone or something inserted something in my arm. Maybe it had the roboenza virus in it! Great… just what I need. I'm far from home, dad, and quite possibly a cure for this stupid virus._ ' He thought.

Megaman felt so tired. He wondered if he could just fall asleep right here and now. Sonic wasn't looking, nor was Tails, so he closed his eyes for a restful slumber. Megaman's head felt a lot better. He heard Sonic about ask something, but was too tired to listen.


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own Sonic or Megaman. SEGA and Capcom does.

Megaman didn't seem peaceful in his sleep. His skin, clothes, and hair became armor and a helmet. He was all… blue. Like Sonic. Megaman's armor was light blue and his gloves and boots were blue. His helmet was blue with light blue squares on it. He shifted back into his human-like-form. He wore a blue T-shirt with white sleeves and black shorts. His blue boots were still there, though.

' _If he's a robot, how can he get sick? I'll ask him later. Or I could ask Tails._ ' Sonic pondered.

"Sonic! I've done it!" Tails yelled.

"Done what?" Sonic asked.

"I've come in contact with Dr. Light!"

"WHAT!"

"Come and see!"

Leaving Megaman behind, he ran with Tails to his workshop. Dr. Light was, in fact, on the screen.

"Dr. Light? This is Sonic. He's the one who found Megaman in the first place."

 _"Thank you for helping him out. I built him to resemble and act like a 10 year old does. I hope nothing happened to him."_

Sonic and Tails looked at each other.

"Actually doc… he's sick. We're not sure what's wrong, so Tails can't help him. We were hoping you could help."

 _"Unfortunately I can't. Not from here. It's very complicated stuff, so I would have to come there where you are."_

"We can try to get you here."

As soon as he said that, the screen started fizzing in and out.

' _Me and my big mouth…_ '

A bright light went in front of them and the screen. Soon, Dr. Light was right there in front of the two Mobians. So were another boy and girl. The boy had gray armor and red boots, gloves, and helmet. He also had shades over his eyes, a gray shield with red trim, and a yellow scarf. The girl had a red dress with white trim on the bottom, red shoes, and her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a green ribbon to hold it in place. (Protoman (Blues) and Roll)

"Dr. Light…" the girl started.

"… What happened?" the boy finished.

"I'm not sure." He answered.

"Who are they? Where's Megaman?" the boy asked.

"Ask these two."

The two Light bots looked at Sonic and Tails.

"I'm Tails. This is my big brother Sonic. Sonic's the one who found Megaman and brought him here." Tails said.

"Hi. I'm Roll. Thanks for helping Megaman out, Sonic." The girl said, now identified as Roll.

"No problem. Just doing my job as hero." Sonic said.

"And the red one is…" Roll started.

"… Protoman. They call me Protoman." The boy said, now identified as Protoman.

Suddenly they heard a thud from near the door to the room Megaman was in. They ran to where he was to see him sprawled out on the floor. He looked like he was coming back to the room, not leaving. Truth was he had gotten sick and was walking back to the room, but collapsed in the process. He had closed his eyes.

"Megaman!" Roll cried.

Dr. Light turned him over. They saw his cheeks have a slight blush on them. Protoman touched his cheek. As soon as his hand was on, he withdrew back.

"His fever… it's high. The roboenza virus must be bad in him." Protoman said.

"He'll pull through. He has to! He's a fighter!" Roll said.

' _Poor Megaman. He's just a kid. 10 even. I hope he'll be okay. After all… he sounds like he's a hero too._ ' Sonic thought.


	5. Chapter 4

Don't own Sonic or Megaman. SEGA and Capcom do.

They helped move Megaman back to the room. Tails, Protoman, and Roll stayed up in the room with him while Dr. Light and Sonic went to the living room to talk.

~In the room~

Megaman woke up noticing Tails, Protoman, and Roll next to him. Tails, noticing he was awake, went out of the room. Blues and Roll turned around and smiled at him.

"Rock! You're okay!" Roll cried.

He smiled at her. He really didn't want to talk. Not now.

"Dr. Light! Sonic! Megaman's awake!" He heard Tails say in the distance.

~Meanwhile~

"So… roboenza? What is that?" Sonic asked.

"It's a virus similar to the human and Mobian flu virus, only for robots." Dr. Light said.

"Oh."

"Roll's gotten it before. Rock has gotten it too."

"Rock? Who's Rock?"

"That's Megaman's original name before he became Megaman."

"He didn't say his original name was Rock."

"He needs to gain someone's trust before he gives that name out to them."

"Oh… that makes sense."

"Same with Blues. That's the original name for Protoman. He changed it and people he trusts can only call him Blues."

Tails ran out into the living room.

"Dr. Light! Sonic! Megaman's awake!"

They went to the room the others were in. Megaman had his eyes half open.

"Megaman! Are you okay?" Tails asked.

Megaman nodded. Why he didn't talk, Sonic don't know.

"We were worried about you Rock." Dr. Light said.

Megaman's eyes widened a little. He heard his name in front of the people he didn't trust yet. He then tried to sit up.

' _Damn it dad! Why did you have to say 'Rock' of all things?!_ '

"Rock. Lie back down. You need your rest." Dr. Light said.

Protoman helped him sit up. Once Megaman was sitting up, he stared at Dr. Light.

"I know you hate resting and relaxing when you know there's trouble somewhere, but you need to rest."

Megaman's face looked pained. They all looked at Dr. Light. He nodded. They guessed he meant what he said. Dr. Light, Protoman, Tails, and Roll went out of the room to talk. They were going to give Megaman some peace and quiet. Sonic and Megaman sat in peace and quiet. It stayed that way for 5 minutes when Megaman groaned a little. Sonic looked at him. He had slithered back down into the covers.

"What's wrong kid?" Sonic asked.

He looked at him with pained eyes. Sonic then noticed Megaman's arm clenched on his stomach. He gulped, hoping not to puke right then and there. He turned his head and looked at Sonic as if saying 'help.'

"Need help?"

Megaman nodded.

"With what?"

Megaman tried to sit up. Once he was sitting up, he tried to stand. Sonic gently pushed him down.

"Oh no. You are going to stay put. You aren't going anywhere."

Megaman gently pushed him back. He stood up and walked around a little, swaying a little. Sonic walked in front of him and put his hands on Megaman's shoulders to steady him.

"Where are you going?"

Megaman's head went forward and he looked at the ground. Sonic thought he was falling asleep right there when Megaman pushed him a little harder than the first time toward the bed and fell to his hands and knees. It wasn't a loud clang though. He said something Sonic would not have heard if his ears weren't sensitive to quiet sounds.

"I'm sorry." Megaman seemed to whisper.

He got up and walked to the bathroom. Well… he almost made it. He collapsed in front of the door and puked.

' _Oh… that's what he was trying to do. Boy am I stupid. Now I feel bad. Now I may never gain his trust._ ' Sonic thought.

Megaman stood up and turned his body to walk to Sonic. He went about a foot before falling forward. Luckily Sonic was right there when he fell.

"Sorry about… the floor…" he rasped.

"No harm done. Tails has done the same thing." Sonic replied.

They then heard Dr. Light run to their aid.

"Rock! Sonic, what happened?" he asked.

Sonic explained what happened. Dr. Light looked at Megaman. Sonic had Megaman's arm looped around Sonic's neck to keep him from falling over. Megaman didn't talk whatsoever. Megaman knew Sonic knew he could talk. After Dr. Light left, Megaman and Sonic went to the room. After Megaman got back where he was supposed to be, he started to fall asleep.

"Go on to sleep Megaman. You probably need it." Sonic said.

He shook his head.

"No need… to… call me… Megaman… anymore…" he rasped.

"Why?"

"I think… I can… trust… you… Sonic…. You can call… me… Rock…"

As soon as he said that, he fell asleep.

' _I just thought of something. He said he thought he could trust me. So… Megaman trusts me. Or should I say… Rock trusts me._ ' Sonic thought.


	6. Chapter 5

I don't own Sonic or Megaman. Sega and Capcom does.

Later that night, Megaman (or as Sonic would say, Rock) was tossing and turning in his sleep. He seemed to keep on saying 'No' and 'Don't'. Little did he know that that wasn't the worst of the deal.

 _~Megaman's Dream~_

 _Megaman looked at Roll. The two of them were strapped down to a bed-thing. Dr. Wily sneered at the two._

 _'Now that I know how to go to the other dimension, now I really can rule the world!' he laughed evilly._

 _'No!' Megaman and Roll shouted._

 _The scene shifted and Megaman was all alone. He called out into the blackness._

 _'Hello…?! Is someone there…?'_

 _No response came._

 _'Anyone…!'_

 _'Rock…?'_

 _That voice. He knew that voice!_

 _'Roll…?'_

 _'Rock!'_

 _She came into view and hugged him._

 _'Rock… I'm so glad you're okay…!' she cried._

 _She then started to fade away._

 _'No! Don't go! I've lost you once! I can't lose you again! ROLL!' he sobbed._

 _~End of dream~_

Megaman bolted upright, almost scaring Sonic to death. Sonic put a hand over his chest.

"Gezz… don't scare me like that…!"

He looked up at Megaman. He had his head hanging down. His body jerked a little bit.

"… Rock…?"

Megaman looked up with teary eyes.

"Hey don't cry buddy. It's just a nightmare."

Megaman shook his head.

"I-it didn't f-feel l-like it…" he cried.

"But it was a nightmare. See? I'm still here. So are the others. And you."

Megaman calmed a little. He then looked at Sonic closely. Was he hallucinating, or did Sonic look as worried as he was. He seemed so calm and collected. Megaman shrugged it off.

"How ya feelin'?" Sonic asked.

Megaman had to think. How _did_ he feel?

"Okay; I guess…"

"Well doc says you still have that fever of yours so take it easy."

Megaman nodded. He then felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. He felt homesick.

"Hey Sonic…. Have… have you ever felt… homesick…?" Megaman asked.

Sonic was caught off guard.

"Well… we all do once in awhile. Why? Are you homesick…?"

"… A little… yeah…."

"What about…?"

"Umm…"

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's-"

"No no. It's fine. Really. I don't have to keep you or anyone in the dark. You see…, it's like this…"

Thanks for the favorites and follows! Luv yous! I hope to keep this up and going! Reviews and such are always appreciated!


	7. Chapter 6

"Dr. Wily is one of the most evil men in the world where Roll, Blues, Dr. Light, and I come from. He's kind of like that Dr. Eggman guy that you guys are talking about sometimes. Anyway, Rush and I were going to stop Dr. Wily, but Rush was sleeping so I didn't want to wake him up, so I went alone. Once I got there, I think a robot inserted a serum in me with the roboenza virus in it. Then… I woke up here. I don't remember it all too well. Just fragments of it." Megaman told Sonic.

"What else do you know or remember?" Sonic asked.

"About Dr. Wily or everything else?"

"Dr. Wily."

"Oh. Well… he and Da… Dr. Light were colleges. You knew that already though. They both built Bl… Protoman. My body structure is based off of Protoman's and Roll's the same predicament. She and I are twins. Back on subject, Dr. Light and Dr. Wily were good friends until this one day. Something happened. Dr. Wily grew jealous of Da… Dr. Light's genius and well… he wanted to be better and now he's… who he is now. It's confusing."

"Sounds confusing."

"It really is. I want to know though. Was Dr. Eggman ever… good before he went evil?"

"…"

"Sonic?"

"I don't think so. He was evil from the beginning if I'm remembering correctly."

"Oh."

"Don't sweat it kid. It's fine. Although… how contagious is the roboenza virus?"

"It's only contagious to robots. Roll and Bl… Protoman are immune to it. How I'm not is a mystery.

Sonic only nodded. He then walked (his definition of walking, mind you) out of the room. He heard Tails and Dr. Light talking about something that regular people like Sonic couldn't understand easily.

"Tails? Doc?" Sonic asked.

"Oh hello Sonic. We were trying to find a way to open the portal again." Dr. Light told him.

"Oh. Where's Roll and Protoman?"

"No idea. Outside, I think. Why?"

"Just asking."

Sonic ran outside and found Protoman and Roll.

"Hey Sonic!" Roll called.

"What do you need?" Protoman asked.

"Um… Rock said something about you two being immune to the robot-whatever virus. I've come to ask why he isn't."

Protoman and Roll exchanged looks.

"He should be." Roll said.

"That's what I thought. What about you Protoman?"

"Blues. Call me Blues. Anyway, I went to the lab and Roll gave me something to be immune to it. Then I did what she did to me to her. I don't recall Rock being there to get the Immunization Program. Do you, Roll?"

"No. I don't. Oh man! We then all got caught up in something else and we completely forgot about him! Now I feel bad." Roll cried.

"Just… when you guys get back… can you immunize him? For my and Tails' sake?" Sonic pleaded.

"This time I won't forget about it."

"WE won't forget." Protoman smiled.

They heard a hum from inside and then Roll and Protoman faded away. Unknown to Sonic, Dr. Light and Megaman faded away too.

'Well Rock; Roll; Blues; Doc; good luck back in your world. Maybe we'll see each other again. One day or another.' Sonic thought.

And then Sonic remembered the times they met back then too.

'Man! I forgot about that time! When me and Megaman were fighting. And then now… here I forgot. Maybe that's why Megaman came here. He remembered me and Tails. He came here because he knew he would feel safe. He knew we could help him. But… then he forgot like I did.'

 ** _Megaman's World_**

"Hey Protoman. Do you remember the times before…?" Megaman asked.

"Before this and meeting Sonic? Yeah. Just barely."


	8. Epilogue

**_In Sonic's World_**

Sonic and Tails went on with their lives and vowed to not forget their robotic pals and the good doctor. Then they told their friends the story. They did the usual and that night, Sonic went out into the yard and gazed at the stars and moon.

'I wonder if Rock and the others see the same moon and stars.' He thought.

 ** _In Megaman's World_**

Roll and Protoman lived up to their promise. Megaman got immunized and then he and Protoman went to fight Dr. Wily. Once he was defeated, they got fixed up and that night, Rock, Roll, and Blues went out to see the stars and moon. They ran to the hill that wasn't too far away and all sat on the top.

"Hey Blues. Do you think… what's her name…? Amy. Do you think Amy sees what we see?" Roll asked.

"The stars and moon?" Blues asked back.

"Yeah. And do you think… what's the name…? Knuckles. Do you think Knuckles sees this too?"

"I think so. What do you think Rock?"

Rock thought for a bit.

"I'm sure they can. I bet Sonic can see what we see too." Rock answered.

Little did the Light Bots know… they were right.

Completed: December 29, 2015

~~~!~~~

Thanks For Reading! I literally did all the proper research just as I was typing the last chapter. UGH! Oh well. This was fun to do. Now... on to the next story...


End file.
